The present invention relates to adjustable sofas and more particularly to a sofa in which members of the back rest of the sofa may be rotated such as to raise the height of one or both of the arms of the sofa to provide support for the back, neck and head and enhance comfort when lying across the sofa with the persons legs lying on the seat cushions of the sofa.
People often lie across a sofa; that is, from arm to arm, at times for comfort and at times when viewing TV or conversing with someone located generally parallel to the sofa, or both seated likewise on the sofa, facing each other. The arms of the sofa are generally not very high so that the head of the user is not supported by any portion of the sofa if the person is sitting upright. The only option typically is to slouch on the couch, or use multiple pillows (oversized ones, if available) for lower to mid-back support, but even then the person""s head and neck are left unsupported.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a sofa having a three cushion back and arm rests permits the two lateral end back rest cushions (or only one as desired) to be rotated into positions overlying the typical sofa arm rests and locked in such positions vertically.
In such an arrangement one or both of the back cushions on the two sides of the middle cushion provide a back rest or, depending on the height of the seated person, a raised headrest.
In such an instance, with both typical arm areas effectively elevated, a couple may lie on the sofa facing one another, each with a backrest. The non-rotating section of the lateral rear cushion(s) provides(s) a natural, new arm rest for the rear most arm of each person when seated lengthwise on the couch. The rotating backrest when added to the typical arm provides a new back rest much as the normal (typical) back of the sofa.
The above and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention, together with the best means contemplated by the inventor thereof for carrying out the invention will become more apparent from reading the following description of a preferred embodiment and perusing the associated drawings in which: